New Scooby-Doo Movies: History Inc
by Romantic Twist
Summary: After acquiring new technology for the Mystery Machine, Scooby and the gang travel through all time and space, having amusing encounters and adventures with many other Hanna-Barbera characters.
1. Hippo-thetically Speaking…

Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo were driving in their psychadelically painted van The Mystery Machine, on a country road one day in the summer holidays. (After all, think how much schooling they would have missed, if their adventures had occurred during school term time).

"Creepers!" said Fred, "That looks like a green bottom, brown boat with a monkey in a blue t-shirt, all in that field over there."

"Jinkies," said Velma, "The boat looks badly damaged."

"Well it is a long way from the water," said Daphne.

"Zoinks! There's a dead hippopotamus lying beside it the boat!" said Shaggy.

"Looks like we have a mystery on our hands," said Fred, steering the Mystery Machine onto the field and over to the boat.

"Can we help?" asked Scooby-Doo.

Being the only talking animal present, he thought that he stood the best chance of communicating with the monkey.

"I'm So So," said the monkey in what turned out to be perfect English, "But it's too late to help. Peter Potamus, my friend and owner of this time/space craft was shot for the mere sport of it, by a big game hunter who called himself Hannibal. With Peter dying, we lost control of the ship and crashed here. The time/space mechanism doesn't seem to be damaged, but the boat has seen its last journey."

(Hannibal was defeated, a year after "the Peter Potamus Show" ended, by Birdman in the "Birdman and the Galaxy Trio" episode "Hannibal the Hunter", when he tried to hunt Birdman for sport as well.)

"How awful," said Daphne."

"Now I'm all alone, unable to go on any more adventures, and I'm too small to be able to move Peter and give him a decent burial," said So So.

"We could help you with that," said Fred.

"And you're welcome to come with us in our Mystery Machine. We usually have lots of adventures too," said Velma, who had quickly taken to the idea of adding a monkey to their gang.

Fred and Shaggy took some shovels from the boat and dug a grave deep enough for Peter Potamus, while Daphne and Velma used the boat's paint supplies (originally intended for repainting the boat when needed) to paint a grave sign on a large piece of wood which had been fractured off the boat when it crashed.

The sign simply said:

HERE LIES PETER POTAMUS, HURRICANE HIPPO, HERO, AND NEVER A HIPPO-CRITE.

"Before you take me with you, I have an idea," said So So, "We could transfer the time/space mechanism from Peter's boat into your Mystery Machine. It would then still function as a car, but also be able to travel in time and space."

"I could help with the technical work on it," said Velma.

"Think of all the adventures we'd have then," said Daphne.

"Like, hasn't this idea already been done twice at the same time with Doctor Who and Time Tunnel?" said Shaggy.

"But we'll make it funny," said Scooby-Doo.

"And think of all the different food outlets you can find throughout the time stream," said Fred.

"Like, I never thought of that!" said Shaggy, "We could try to arrive at each new time period just as they're about to serve lunch or dinner."

Under So So's direction and guidance, Velma and Daphne disconnected the time/space mechanism from the boat. Then Fred and Shaggy carried it to the Mystery Machine, where Velma and So So installed it, and fastened its control panel to the dashboard of the Mystery Machine. Then they all stepped out to take one last look at the boat, and noticed that Daphne had been busy with the remains of the paint supplies.

The van was now labelled "The History Machine."

The newly formed History Inc gang, which included So So, climbed aboard the History Machine, and activated the time/space controls. It took them to the early 1980s, where they ran into Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels.

"Like, I remember you guys from the days when Scooby and I competed in the Laff-a-lympics every week," said Shaggy, "You're Brenda, Taffy, and Dee-dee."

"Yes, you and Scooby-Doo and we were all on the Scooby Doobies team, with Scooby as our captain," said Dee-dee.

"When we're not playing sports, we solve mysteries and catch crooks," said Taffy.

"So do we," said Fred, "But how did you end up with a caveman in the late 20th Century?"

"Well to paraphrase what radio announcer Gary Owens said about us," said Brenda, "Captain Caveman was trapped in a block of glacier ice and frozen for a very long time, until we found him. He thawed out and became our team super hero." (And that's how Gary Owens narrated the opening title theme of Captain Caveman's segment of "Scooby-Doo's All-Star Laff-a-lympics" later followed by his own show.)

"Isn't that what happened with another Captain titled super hero when a team of buddies of those Fantastic Four guys revived him?" asked Velma.

(Hanna-Barbera made a Fantastic Four series in 1967 and a Thing/Benjy Grimm solo series in 1979).

"We can't comment on that," said Taffy.

"It must be hard for a long haired super hero to have a secret identity," said Fred.

"After our time on the Laff-a-lympics, everyone knows he hangs with us. So there's no point in giving him a dual identity," said Brenda.

"But he did have one back in his own time," said Dee-dee, "He wore glasses and doubled as Chester the Copy Boy at the Daily Granite Newspaper, where Betty Rubble and Wilma Flintstone also worked as staff members."

(Captain Caveman had a regular segment with Wilma and Betty in the multi-titled cartoon series, known at one point on Australian television as "The Flintstone Frolics").

"Cavey miss old life," said Captain Caveman.

"We could take you back in our History Machine," said Fred.

"The van has time travel capabilities now," said Velma.

Then Dee-dee began to cry.

"I'll miss you too much, Cavey."

"I think she's in love with him," whispered Brenda to Taffy.

"You could come too and marry Cavey," said Captain Caveman.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Dee-dee.

"Like, what a proposal," said Shaggy.

"We'll miss you both," said Taffy, "But I don't think I'd like living in the prehistoric past."

"Me neither," said Brenda, "But it's been fun solving mysteries with you both."

Dee-dee and Captain Caveman climbed into the back of the History Machine. Fred and the girls rode up front, while Shaggy, Scooby, So So and Captain Caveman opened the entire food supplies that had been brought over from the disused Peter Potamus boat (even though the author forgot to mention it at the time).

"Like, it's incredible, Scoob! Captain Caveman eats even faster than us! If only one of the Laff-a-lympics events had been an eating contest, the three of us would have won the Laff-a-lympics gold medal that week all by ourselves with all the bonus points we'd have gotten," said Shaggy.

Eventually the History Machine arrived in the prehistoric past. The scenery looked familiar to Captain Caveman. So he and his new fiance Dee-dee got out, and thanked the gang for the ride through time. The History Machine took off into the timestream once more, leaving the happy couple to plan their next move.

They soon found out that they had arrived a little too early, at a time long before Cavey had first gotten frozen in the ice. Betty and Wilma were only babies, and nobody had heard of Captain Caveman yet, as he wouldn't be fully grown and fully active for at least 2 decades. (In fact, another of this author's stories suggests that Chester didn't get his club and become Captain Caveman until the club was passed onto him by Hanna-Barbera's first stone age super hero Mightor.)

So Cavey and Dee-dee quickly got married, and had a son named Cavey Junior.

Then Captain Caveman earned a living by selling his memoirs to the primitive counterpart of a television station. They used the stories for a Captain Caveman and Son television show, which was watched by the Flintstone Kids, when they were slightly older than Cavey Junior. (See the Captain Caveman and Son segment on "The Flintstone Kids" show, and the above paragraphs are my way of explaining all the discrepancies in the cartoon timeline of HB shows in which Captain Caveman appeared from 1977 to 1987).


	2. Sealab 2062

The History Machine arrived at its next location in time and space: the year 2062, in an underwater city called Sealab, where they met the director Captain Hal Bryant, a former diver, who had taken over from the late Captain Mike Murphy. Hal introduced them to his second in command Doctor Gail, who had been a diver on staff in Sealab's early years and replaced the retired Doctor Paul Williams more recently.

Their city beneath the sea had first become fully functional in 2020. Now Mike Murphy's grandson Bobby and a girl named Sallie had grown to middle age and enjoyed lives of their own near Seamount as well.

"Like think of all the seafood dinners we could have here, Scooby!" said Shaggy.

"Do you two ever, even for a moment, lose sight of that one-track minded fixation with your stomaches?" asked Velma, "We have the opportunity to explore all time and space now."

"That sounds fine with me, so long as we can explore all the kitchens and dining rooms in time and space, while we're at it," said Shaggy.

"Reah! All the ritchens in rime and race," echoed Scooby, as best he could.

"Captain Bryant, reports are coming in from all over Sealab, of large basking sharks charging at every window in the place!" said Bobby Murphy, now performing the role once held in 2020 by Sparks the radio dispatcher.

"We haven't had major trouble with sharks since that red tide incident in 2020," said Hal, "I remember Paul Williams called in an expert."

"But there's no red tide now," said Gail, "What could cause them to act up like this?"

"Kids, it looks like we have a mystery on our hands," said Fred.

"How are we going to solve it?" asked Daphne, "Everything about the year 2062 is a mystery to us."

"The same way we always did in our own time," said Velma, "Look for clues."

"I'll leave that to you," said Shaggy, "Scooby and I will look for food."

"I would have thought with sharks attacking, you'd be more interested in retreating," said Fred.

"It's a matter of priorities, Fred," said Shaggy, "Right now we're more interested in eating."

"Excuse us for being inhospitable," said Sallie, "Sealab still needs to welcome its guests, especially time travellers, even during a situation like this, "I'll take you to the dining lounge. We've got a visiting rock band coming to perform in a short while too."

"We'll help you solve the mystery of the shark attacks," said Fred.

"I wonder if it could be villains in shark costumes, like so many of the fake ghosts we've encountered back in the 1970s," said Daphne.

"They'd have to be shark costumes with concealed oxygen tanks," said Velma.

Hal, Fred, Daphne, Velma and So So began looking around, as soon as Hal had sent out divers with shark cages to investigate the matter outside.

"And remember, nobody leaves Moon Pool without a shark cage!" said Hal, "I can still remember what it was like during the approach of the red tide." (See the Sealab 2020 episode "The Shark Lover.")

Sallie, Shaggy and Scooby reached the dining lounge, where Shaggy enjoyed 13 lobsters, a kilogram of crab meat, 12 basa fillets, 32 calamari rings and six cod. The author leaves the readers to speculate on what Scooby-Doo ate.

"It's just as well that the shark attacks haven't interfered with the functioning of the amenities down here," said Sallie, "Say, here comes our star act now."

Two boys, two girls and a great white shark somehow walking through the oxygen filled room on its tail fins approached their table.

"Zoinks! Fred was right!" yelled Shaggy, "Now we ARE interested in retreating. One of those sharks has gotten inside here, and he's still breathing. I said I'd love a large seafood meal, but I sure don't want to be one. It's every man and dog for himself!"

"Woo woo woo! I don't get no respect," said the shark.

"Shaggy, there's no need to run off," laughed Sallie, "This shark's civilized and friendly. He's called Jabberjaw, and he's part of this band, the Neptunes. The others are Clam-Head, Bubbles, Shelly and Bif. They're here to sing for us."

"Sallie, report to bridge for an update on the shark emergency," said Bobby's voice over the intercom.

"So now I'm considered an emergency," said Jabberjaw, "Like I said, no respect at all."

"Bobby's not referring to you, Jabber," said Sallie, "We've been trying to work out why sharks are attacking all our viewports and windows."

"I could have told you that," said Jabberjaw, "They're my fans. They've come to hear me perform."

"Then all we have to do is get Bobbie to pipe the concert out into the water as well, so that the sharks can hear it," said Sallie, "I'll head up and ask Hal to organize that now."

"Like, how about that," said Shaggy, "While the others were looking for clues, we accidentally solved the mystery by eating and retreating."

"Woo woo woo! I got fans!" said Jabberjaw, dancing around until he tripped over Shelly.

"So have we! Zowie Wowie!" said Clam-Head, "Look how many Sealab staff are signing off for the day to come and see us play."

Soon Hal joined them for the concert.

"I will regettably have to issue one instruction," he said, "After this concert, and a good night's sleep, I must ask History Inc to leave. I've had complaints from the chef. If Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are still here at breakfast time tomorrow, their dining prowess could upset the entire ecology of Sealab."

"Like, that's okay, Captain Bryant, Sir. I'm sure it must be breakfast time somewhere else in history," said Shaggy.

"Hee hee hee," laughed Scooby-Doo, as the Neptunes began to play.


	3. These are the Pies

The History Machine emerged from the timestream in the town of Elmsville in the year 1900, where the History Inc team were befriended by a widow named Martha Day, her father Jeff, and her children Ben, Cathy and Danny. (They were the regular characters from Hanna-Barbera's 1974 period piece "These are the Days.")

"You've come to visit our town at a good time," said Jeff, "Today's the day of our annual country fair."

"You can borrow some clothes from Ben and Cathy, so that you'll look more fashionable in our time," said Martha.

"Thanks, but like we love to stand out," said Shaggy.

"I'd love to try on a period piece for the day," said Daphne.

"Me too," said Velma.

"Me three," said Fred.

Martha and Cathy showed Cathy's wardrobe to Velma and Daphne, while Ben showed his wardrobe to Fred. While the gang picked out suitable clothes, Danny and the others waited out the front.

"Grandpa, we'll miss the pie eating contest , if we wait for them to try on clothes," said Danny.

"Rie eating rontest!" piped up Scooby with immediate enthusiasm.

"Sure and you're right, Danny. I'll walk you lads there myself, and your mother can bring the other visitors in her horse and buggy."

"No need to walk," said Shaggy, "We can drive the History Machine like a normal car. It'll look a bit strange, but like, we can just let people think it's another horse and buggy decorated up for the fair. Call it the exhibit of tomorrow."

Shaggy and Scooby and So So got into the History Machine, invited Grandpa Jeff and Danny aboard, and followed their directions to drive to the fair. The futuristic technology of a panel van alone fascinated Jeff and Danny so much, that they didn't even think about its time travel potential.

Martha and the girls reached the lounge room first, to see that Grandpa Day had left a note on the table:

Gone to the fair to enter the boys in the pie eating contest. We took Shaggy's contraption. Left buggy for you. See you there,

Grandpa.

"Jinkies!" said Velma, "They've already gotten us kicked out of Sealab! This time era's not ready for their consumption capacities!"

"We'd better hurry," said Fred, "Your Grandpa and Danny have no idea what they're letting loose on your community."

"Are all our adventures in time going to revolve around their eating urges?" sighed Daphne.

"That's the way it's always been," said Velma.

When the buggy was halfway to the fair, they saw So So signalling them from the side of the road.

"I missed Velma," said So So.

"I missed you too," said Velma, relieved that their new pet wasn't going to spend all his time with their original one and Shaggy.

They eventually reached the fair to find that the pie eating contest was already well under way.

"Oh no! We're too late!" said Fred.

Almost every contestant had strained himself or herself to the limit, including the fat lady from the fair's visiting circus. None of them had been able to keep up with Shaggy and Scooby's ravenous disposal of almost innumerable pies. Many were starting to wretch, and one even ran to the nearby bushes and brought up a pie.

"Does that still count as one I've eaten?" he called, after washing his mouth with a convenient hose.

"It probably won't make any difference," said the judge, "You still don't come close to Shaggy or Scooby, and they're both the only two still going. Attention, Shaggy and Scooby, I declare you the undisputed winners of the 1900 annual country fair pie eating contest…. Err…. That means you can both stop eating now."

"Like, why stop, when there's still food to go?" said Shaggy.

"They must leave some of their weight behind in the timestream every time they eat and run," said So So, "It's the only way to explain it."

"Trust me, So So. They've been doing this for a long time before we ever met you and started time travelling," said Daphne.

The two of them continued to amaze spectators by consuming piles and piles of pies.

"I'll allow it to continue, just so that we can enter their final consumption statistics into our records and quote the legend of Shaggy and Scooby at all future annual pie eating contests," said the judge, "Keep bringing more pies to the table until they're full, or until we run out."

The spectacle drew most of the fair's patrons away from the other events, until there wasn't a pie left to be eaten.

"How do you two do it?" asked Cathy Day.

"Like, it's as easy as pie," said Shaggy, "Is there any chance they could cook some more for us."

"I think that would be pie in the sky," said Fred, "But you can buy an awful lot of other fair food with the prize money."

"Like why didn't I think of that?" asked Shaggy, "We'll have to spend the 1900 currency before we leave for the future. You guys take even shares too and enjoy the rides."  
"Well they financed our fun," said Velma, "At least now the Days don't have to shout us. We can probably shout them a few treats."

"Speaking of pie IN THE SKY," said So So, "I've missed having Peter's balloon on top of the time/space boat. Can some of us take a ride in the fair's balloon?"

"Sure, So So. It's on us," said Shaggy.

The Days and the History Inc gang enjoyed their balloon ride, and spent the rest of the fair together, before the Days returned home in their horse drawn buggy, while the gang got into the History Machine, and took off into the timestream once more.


	4. The Mechanical Haunting of Jane Jetson

The History Machine broke out of the timestream and appeared in the far flung future home of the Jetsons, in their living room, no less. It was breakfast time, on a weekday morning during the school holidays. They explained their presence quickly.

"See Dad, I told you my timeline hypothesis was right," said Elroy (who would go on to prove it twice, in the animated features "The Jetsons meet the Flintstones" and "Jetsons Robo-Wrestlemania").

"Well I'd better get to work," said George, "I'm sure looking forward to starting off with the new promotion Mr Spacely gave me. These kids seem a lot safer than those other ones who came here a while back." (See this author's story "The Jetsons meet the Legion of Super-Heroes").

"You kids can keep Judy and Elroy company, and Rosey and I will cook a special feast for lunch," said Jane.

"Like, feast!" said Shaggy.

"Runch!" said Scooby.

"Oh no, not again. We have to break them up, so we can have one adventure in the future that has nothing to do with their meals," said Fred.

"Like, I didn't hear you complaining when we won enough money to live it up at the country fair," said Shaggy.

"Astro's due to report for a space exploration mission with Space Ace and the Space Mutts. Apparently they'll be working with Space Ghost and the Teen Force on this one," said Jane, "Perhaps Scooby would like to join in with the other dogs, and Shaggy can stay here." ("Astro and the Space Mutts", "Space Ghost", "Teen Force" and "Herculoids" were regular segments on "Space Stars" in 1981, with a "Space Stars Finale" segment of team-ups in the last part of each episode. Since Astro & the Space Mutts only teamed up with the Herculoids in the show, I thought they should team up with the rest in this story.)

"Well Scooby, would you like to go with Astro and the Space Dogs?" asked Shaggy, "I'm sure I can manage to eat enough of Mrs Jetson's cooking for both of us."

"I'm sure you could eat enough of it for ALL of us," said Daphne.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo and Astro too!" said Scooby.

So Astro signed Scooby-Doo up for temporary membership with the Space Dogs. Space Ace flew their ship on an identical course, right behind the Phantom Cruiser, as Space Ghost, Jan, Jace and Blip, who were joined by So So, as soon as he learned that Space Ghost had another monkey on board. Bringing up the rear were the Teen Force (whom this author believes to be a 1980s network-censor-friendly reinvention of the Galaxy Trio) and their small friends the Astro-mites (whom this author believes to be a 1980s network-censor-friendly reinvention of the Space Kiddettes).

Blip was briefly jealous that So So could communicate with Jan and Jace and Space Ghost in English, rather than standard monkey talk, but soon became so absorbed in space travel.

Space Ghost led them to chart a course through an asteroid belt that had been causing trouble with space travel in the area lately. Occasionally, he would, at his discretion, use his power bands, to blast away asteroids which were causing a major obstruction to the space lane. While the Phantom Cruiser 's team led the way, Space Ace used their ship's onboard computer to log and chart the route they made, so that it could be reproduced as standard digital maps in the computers of all space ships in the future.

Meanwhile back in Jane Jetson's kitchen, Rosey had not long put the first dish into the automated cooking unit, when it opened the door by itself, and started firing food out at Jane, but not at Rosey.

The noise of their screaming remained unheard by the others, who were all rockin' with Judy Jetson to the latest tunes. Even Elroy was having a ball, learning to disco dance.

However, their own revelry was interrupted, when the compudisc player raised the volume all by itself, nearly deafening all of them.

Jane came out to investigate the noise.

"Judy! Turn that down," she said.

"I can't, Mother. It turned up by itself, and is overriding the switch," said Judy.

"Well pull out the power cord, then," said Jane, "We're having enough trouble trying to stop the automated cooking unit from attacking us with food. It's acting like it's got a mind of its own."

"Jinkies! Two household appliances defying their owners," said Velma.

"I think we've got a mystery on our hands," said Fred.

"And for once it's not about food," said Daphne.

"You're forgetting what automated cooking units are used for," said Shaggy.

"Mom, I think Velma and I could try to repair the cooking unit and the compudisc player, after we open them up and find the problems," said Elroy.

"The rest of us will help Judy and Mrs Jetson and Rosey get to the bottom of this," said Fred.

After examining both apparently faulty appliances, Elroy and Velma could find nothing wrong with their programming. In the mean time, many other household appliances began operating by themselves, even though they had not been switched on or used that day; and were attacking the Jetsons and the History Inc kids.

"This is crazy," said Fred, "Every computerized electrical mechanical unit in the house is acting autonomously and malevolently."

"Not EVERY unit," said Velma, "Rosey has not been affected."

"Not only has she not been taken over, but she's also the only family member who hasn't been attacked by the other units," said Daphne.

"That's right," said Jane, "The cooking unit only shot raw food at me, not Rosey, when it first malfunctioned in the kitchen."

"And I thought it was just the food finally starting to fight back," said Shaggy, relieved.

"Creepers, that's right. So whatever is causing this must have a benevolent attitude to Rosey. I think it's time to set one of my traps."

So, with Fred's leadership, the History Inc kids proceeded to build a multi-stage trap far too complicated to go into here. While they were doing that, the Jetsons unplugged every single electrical appliance in the entire house and outside it, (including that treadmill, which had caused George to shout, "Jane, get me off this crazy thing" as often as Fred Flintstone had yelled "Wilma" after being locked out by Dino).

To their surprise, Fred's trap caught another robot, a male robot with an unusually human appearance.

"You've got some explaining to do," said Fred.

"And some cleaning up to do too," said Jane Jetson.

"I am the robot Computron," said the robot, "Since my defeat and altered state at the hands of the Galaxy Trio, I have lived at peace with the humans on planet Orbis 4." (See "Birdman and the Galaxy Trio" episodes "Revolt of the Robots" and "Computron Lives.")

"But apparently not at peace with the humans on planet earth," said Judy Jetson.

"Hear me out," said Computron, "All of the robots on Orbis 4 were male. When my programming became more peaceful and human like, I felt the need for female companionship. Learning that earth had robots made in both male and female forms, I came here in search of true love. One day I saw Rosey out on an errand for the Jetsons, and I fell instantly in love. But I knew that a family robot would never leave the Jetsons to marry me. So I used what remained of my old powers to take over your appliances, in the hope that Rosey would be haunted out of your family, and then I could court her."

"Well I don't like the way you went about it, Mr Computron," said Rosey, "But I have been feeling the loneliness too, and you do stir up something in my transistors which I've never felt before. The only thing is that I don't want to leave the Jetsons. So I find myself torn."

"Who says you have to leave?" said Jane, "We could always use another robot around the house to help out, if you don't mind."

"It would be my sincere pleasure," said Computron.

"You can share Rosey's room," said Elroy.

"Only no more messing up our gear," said Judy.

"You have my word," said Computron.

Meanwhile, out in space, The Space Ghost Team and The Space Dogs reached the end of the asteroid belt, with the new route completely charted, when they were ambushed and attacked by Uglor, arch enemy (and perhaps the only enemy) of the Teen Force.

"I used to get like that when Peter Potamus first met me," said So So, "Then he gave some calming medicine he picked up in his travels, and I've been docile ever since."

"Even if that stuff will work on Uglor, how would we get him to take it?" asked Jace.

"I'll go on inviso power, sneak up behind Uglor and headlock him," said Space Ghost, "When I do, Electra use your mental power to make him open wide. In the meantime, Moleculad, Kid Comet, Space Ace and the Dogs do everything possible to keep Uglor distracted, so that he doesn't guess our plan. Jan and Jace, lend Blip's inviso belt to So So, and then approach Uglor on inviso power from the front and help So So to get the medicine into him."

The plan worked, and Uglor became as changed a being as Computron.

"And our computers can now analyse and reproduce the medicine, in case Uglor suffers another aggressive relapse," said Jan.

"It looks like we can take a long holiday on the other side of Black Hole X," said Moleculad.

"Hey, Scooby, tell your gang they'll have to join me for a drag race through time some day," said Kid Comet, "I can move my space cycle through time under my own power."

The Space Ghost team returned to Ghost Planet, and Space Ace and the Space Dogs took Scooby-Doo, So So and Astro back to the Jetsons' home.

Jane brought out some food that she'd managed to hide from Shaggy, and the two dogs and So So ate their fill.

Then the History Machine headed into the timestream.


	5. History Inc in the Wacky Races

The full chapter title should read: "DASTARDLY AND HISTORY INC IN THEIR WACKY RACING MACHINES"

Arriving in the past, the gang were able to enter the History Machine in the Wacky Races at the last minute, entering just moments before the latest race was about to start.

As the race proceeded, every car except for Dick Dastardly's and Penelope Pitstop's and the History Machine (now being merely used like a normal car) all stalled and refused to start up again.

Up ahead, the History Inc gang could see Dick Dastardly trying to force Penelope Pitstop off the road, when there was a huge cliff face just beyond the side of the road.

"He-elp!" called Penelope Pitstop, until she realised that with both Peter Perfect and the Anthill Mob stuck in stalled vehicles, nobody would be able to help. Even the History Machine was lagging far behind.

"It's no use," said Fred, "Those cars are all designed for high speed racing, which would be illegal on suburban roads. We'll never catch them in order to save Penelope."

"There is another way we can catch them," said So So, "If we just use the time/space mechanism to move the car only as far forward as they are currently in front of us, in one quick jump, we can then stop Dick Dastardly from doing Penelope in."

"Stop them with what?" asked Daphne.

"With us," said So So, "We'll be just behind them for a few seconds, before their greater speed pulls them ahead again. Scooby-Doo and I will leap from the History Machine onto Dick's car. Scooby can take care of Muttley, while I jump onto Dick's brakes. That should give Penelope a chance to get away, and even win the race."

"Oh no!" said Scooby.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" asked Velma?

"No."

"Two Scooby Snacks?" asked Daphne.

"Rokay!" said Scooby.

Up ahead, Dick Dastardly was still trying to get the song "Stop that Pigeon" out of his mind, while side ramming Penelope Pitstop over and over. Suddenly the new entry to the Wacky Races somehow appeared right behind him in the rear view mirror, and a monkey and a dog leaped onto his car. Scooby-Doo charged at Muttley (who suddenly lost the snicker he'd learned either from Precious Pupp or that blue dog in "Hey there, It's Yogi Bear" and would later pass on to Mumbly").

While Dick Dastardly became instantly defensive of his hold on the steering wheel, So So made it a moot point, but carrying out his plan to jump onto the brakes, applying both feet and his entire body weight. Dick's car came to a complete halt, giving the History Machine a chance to catch up to it. Penelope Pitstop shot ahead and out of sight. While the dogs fought, and So So jumped behind Dick and covered Dick's eyes with his hands, the History Machine continued after Penelope Pitstop.

"Why aren't we stopping to pick up the animals?" asked Daphne.

"These races have been going on for a whole season," said Velma, "And Dick Dastardly could have attacked Penelope Pitstop at any time. Why single her out?"

"Because, with all the other cars stalled and our car being too slow, Penelope was the only one who stands between Dick and winning the race?" said Fred.

"And why were all the other cars stalled?" said Velma, "There's more to it than winning a race. I think Penelope is still in danger."

"Like, that's true," said Shaggy, "The Really Rottens pulled all sorts of cheats and dirty tricks to try to beat us and the Yogi Yahooeys in the Laff-a-lympics. As a matter of fact, Dick Dastardly and Muttley remind me a lot of Dread Baron and Mumbly, but those guys never tried to kill the Scoobies or the Yogis in order to win."

Using short jumps in space with the time/space mechanism, History Inc kept catching up with Penelope Pitstop, until they appeared just in time to surprise the Hooded Claw, who had laid a trap for Penelope Pitstop in the last stretch of the race. So surprising was their timing, that the Hooded Claw appeared inside the History Machine, at the back, where Shaggy was thinking about all the food that they could eat at Penelope's victory celebration.

"Blast!" said the Hooded Claw.

"Take over driving," said Fred, allowing Daphne to grab the wheel, while he jumped into the back seat, "Help me hold him down, Shaggy."

With the Hooded Claw apprehended, and the race declared cancelled because of the stalled cars, police and Penelope Pitstop and History Inc began to expose the Hooded Claw.

"Now we'll see who you really are," said Fred, and pulled off the mask.

"Why it's my own guardian Sylvester Sneakly!" said Penelope, "It was you after my fortune all this time. But why did Dick Dastardly try to run me over the cliff? There's no money in it for him."

"He offered me a deal," said Dick, "He used his power of disguise to take on a third identity and sneak around and sabotage all the other cars before the race started, so that I would be guaranteed to win, if in return, I was to force Penelope off the cliff, leaving him to get his hands on her fortune."

"And we would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you pet-wielding kids!" said Sneakly, "You entered your car unexpectedly, after I'd finished tampering with all the others."

"Drat!" said Dick Dastardly.

"Blast!" said Sylvester Sneakly.

"Like, blast and drat from us too," said Shaggy, "Since there's no victory celebration, there'll be no food."

"You all saved my life," said Penelope, "I'm devoting a small portion of my inheritance to the best meal you've ever had."

"They always manage to land on their bellies," said Daphne.


	6. Scooby & the Ghost Chasers

Arriving not too far in the future from their last adventure this time, History Inc met up with Goober and the Ghost Chasers, who were accompanied by their friends the Partridge Kids. (The Partridge Family Kids guest starred in 8 episodes of Hanna-Barbera's "Goober and the Ghost Chasers" before rejoining Mrs Shirley Partridge and manager Reuben Kincaid for their own hitherto unexplained HB cartoon show "Partridge Family 2200AD". This story will now provide the explanation).

"We'd love to stay and chat, folks, but The Partridge Kids are off to help us solve the mystery of the spooky Scooby Snacks Factory," said Ted.

"Scooby Snacks!" said Shaggy, "Like we have a vested interest in the outcome of this case. I think we'd better help you."

"We're glad for your help," said Ted, "But we'd better get the introductions out of the way quickly, "I'm Ted. These are my fellow chasers Tina, Gillie, and our dog Goober. He has a habit of vanishing, when he's afraid."

"So do Shaggy and Scooby," said Daphne.

"Trust me, it's not the same," said Tina.

"And these are the Partridge Kids," said Gillie, "Meet Keith, Danny, Lori, Chris and Tracey."

"Okay, we've been given permission by the factory manager to stake out the place tonight," said Ted, "The Partridge Kids and Ghost Chasers will all go on our bicycles."

"We'll follow in our … van," said Fred, who didn't want to tell them about the new name and its implications, even though the name was painted on the outside of the History Machine anyway.

"A night in another one of the spookiest places!" said Shaggy, "I guess it can't be helped. The future of trademark tummy treats is at stake."

"Reah! Rummy reats!" said Scooby-Doo.

"Will you two quit monkeying around?" said Fred.

"I resemble that remark," said So So.

"I'm so so Sorry So So," said Fred.

They reached the factory grounds and History Inc began to prowl around, while So So took to the trees. In the meantime, the Partridge Kids and Ghost Chasers patrolled the grounds on their bicycles. It didn't take long, before they were chased through the grounds by several ghostly looking figures. Suddenly, So So jumped from a branch and pulled what turned out to be a white sheet with eyeholes in it, so that it fell off a man's body and accompanied So So to land on the grass.

With no further reason to fear them as Ghosts, the three groups (two of them cycling as fast as they could) pulled all the remaining sheets off, and then called out the factory security officer to take them into custody until the police arrived.

Fred was astounded by the identity of their leader.

"Creepers! It's the Creeper!" said Fred, "He was one of the earliest villains we caught."

"He must have served out his sentence in prison and then organised a team of henchmen to haunt the Scooby Snacks Factory," said Velma, "He knew that our plans for trapping fake ghosts depend heavily on help from Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, which they'll only provide in exchange for Scooby Snacks. He thought he could haunt the factory out of business, so that there would be no more Scooby Snacks to motivate them to help us. With that taken care of, the villains could run amuck disguised as ghosts ,without Mystery Inc to catch them. But they hadn't reckoned on So So hiding in the tree and exposing their identities."

"And we would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you PEDDLING kids," said the Creeper, pointing at the Partridges, Ghost Chasers and their bicycles with a villain's usual disdain for anyone who had aided in his capture.


	7. Shaggy Rogers in the 22nd Century

The police soon arrested the Creeper and his men, leaving the others free to go over to the Partridge Family's house for a sleepover. They returned the hospitality by trusting Shirley Partridge and her family the next morning with the secret of their time travelling van the History Machine, and spent some time describing their adventure with the Jetsons, as they were a family like the Partridges.

"You know kids, I'm still a widow, and I could really use a fresh start. Maybe we all could. And in the future, our songs would be long forgotten. We could reuse all our old material for years before we had to write any more. That would give you kids more time for your homework and hobbies," said Shirley, "Could you take us into the future? Just think how much interest our bank accounts would have accrued by then. We can buy a new house outright."

"It'll be a tight squeeze in the back, even if you don't pack Shaggy and Scooby's food needs in full," said Fred, "But we can do it."

So History Inc took the Partridge Family and their willing manager Reuben Kincaid into the year 2200AD, where they went on to live out the rest of their lives.

Travelling back into the 20th Century, Scooby and the gang arrived in New York just in time for the Annual Comedy All-Stars Show, only to learn that comedians had been disappearing from their rehearsal rooms in the days leading up to the show. The only ones still around to perform on the night were Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy, and Victor Queen. (Hanna-Barbera made 156 Laurel and Hardy Cartoons and 156 Abbott and Costello Cartoons in the 1960s, with Bud Abbott voicing himself. HB's Laurel and Hardy also met the gang in the New Scooby-Doo Movies 1972 episode "Scooby-Doo meets Laurel and Hardy").

"Hey Laurel and Hardy, it's great to see you again!" said Shaggy, before Velma suddenly elbowed him.

"Have you seen our act before?" asked Oliver Hardy.

"They haven't met us yet from their perspective. That adventure on the ski slopes happens in 1972," said Velma, and went on to explain everything to Laurel and Hardy, "I'd like to look at any celebrity magazines about comedians."

"Fine with us. I hope we're in them," said Stan Laurel.

"Hey Abbott! I don't wanna disappear too!" said Lou Costello.

"Will you stop worrying and get on with our act?" said Bud Abbott, "We still need new material, now that there are fewer comedians to fill up the show."

"So do we," said Hardy, "We'll try writing some poetry for a new angle. Just remember to make it funny, Stanley."

"Say that's a great idea," said Abbott, "We'll write some funny poetry too, Lou. You get started on it right away. Go into the back room where you can concentrate."

In the meantime, Velma was looking through magazines, while Fred and Shaggy and Scooby and So So were patrolling the theatre.

"Hey Abbott!" called a voice.

Fred's group went racing into Abbott and Costello's rehearsal room, to see a masked figure throwing a bag over Costello's head. The four History Inc members crash tackled the assailant, and pulled off his mask, just as Velma and Daphne entered the room, followed immediately by Abbott, Laurel and Hardy.

"Hey Abbott, it's Victor Queen, the other funny guy."

"I'm not funny at all! I have no wish to be!" said Victor.

"I'll say you don't," said Velma, "I found no mention of you in Comedians Equity Magazine or any other celebrity publications. So I slipped out to a genealogy office and researched your ancestry. You are a direct descendant of Queen Victoria, and took the name Victor Queen as an alias which paid homage to her majesty. You tried to destroy the comedy show, because you also inherited her tendency to not be amused."

"If you tell us where you've got the others hidden, we'll tell the police you cooperated," said Fred.

"They're under the stage, right here, all bound and gagged," said Victor.

"Like, how awful. They must be starving," said Shaggy, "Come to think of it, so must we, eh Scooby?"

"Don't worry, the show is fully catered for, and you're the special guests who made it possible for us all to go on after all," said Hardy.

Towards the end of the show, many guests were clamouring for encore performances from Abbott and Costello and Laurel and Hardy.

So Abbott and Costello decided to run with the poetry they had written as additional material, inspired by what History Inc had told them. They introduced their last piece as "A Contemporary Writer in Queen Victoria's Court":

 _A time traveling poet was seeking a subject for his latest piece._

 _He gave up on Helen of Troy, since he wouldn't have liked ancient Greece._

 _He dropped in on old Queen Victoria, deciding he'd nothing to lose,_

 _And asked her permission, but she said, quite firmly, "We are not a muse."_

After that, Laurel and Hardy followed suit, with a poem that, although somewhat cryptic and lost on most of the audience, had great appeal to History Inc:

" _There was a young Velma, from family of Dinkleys,_

 _Who used the non-dictionary outburst of 'Jinkies',_

 _A lot, while friend Shaggy as frequently said,_

' _Like, Zoinks' in the speeches that came from his head."_

 _Fred Jones was forever constructing new traps_

 _For villains that history dropped into their laps;_

 _And Daphne would offer the Scooby snacks too,_

 _To motivate help from their dog Scooby-Doo._


	8. Challenge of the Scooby Friends

(Chapter opening notes: Batman and Robin have teamed with Scooby-Doo in 2 episodes of the 1972 New Scooby-Doo Movies "The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair" and "The Caped Crusader Caper", and also in the 2009 Brave & the Bold episode "Batmite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases" and the 2018 animated feature "Scooby-Doo and Batman: The Brave and the Bold".

Blue Falcon's sidekick Dynomutt is Scooby-Doo's cousin, and the two teams co-star in 3 episodes of the Scooby-Doo Dynomutt Hour, which introduced Blue Falcon and Dynomutt in 1976. Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are also fellow members of the Scooby-Doobies team in 1977-78's All-Star Laff-a-lympics.)

Batman and Robin received a call from Police Commissioner Gordon, and raced to police headquarters.

"We've just received an underworld tip-off that two of your foes, the Riddler and the Scarecrow, have gone to Big City, to meet up with two of Blue Falcon's enemies, bust them out of prison and team up with them," said Commissioner Gordon.

"We'll travel separately in the Batmobile and Batcopter to Big City, Robin. You take the copter as soon as we get back to the Batcave," said Batman.

But before the Bat vehicles could arrive in Big City, The History Machine came out of the timestream in Big city itself, where the gang went to visit Radley Crown (the secret identity of Blue Falcon) and Dog Wonder at the Falcon's Lair.

"Rousin Rynomutt!" said Scooby-Doo excitedly.

"And cousin Scooby-Doo too!" said Dynomutt.

Suddenly a loud beeping was heard from an electrical model of a falcon which was attached near the top of a wall.

"The Falcon Flash!" said Radley, "Into our costumes, Dog Wonder."

Dog Wonder changed into his Dynomutt outfit, while Radley put on his Blue Falcon costume. They raced to the screen, where Focus One was ready to contact them.

"Blue Falcon, I regret to tell you that Swamp Rat and Many Faces were freed from Big City Prison by two criminals from Gotham City named Riddler and Scarecrow. Gotham's Police Commissioner has assured me that Batman and Robin are on the way here to assist you with their recapture. In the meantime, one of the Gotham villains known as the Riddler has left this riddle clue for you."

Focus One held the note up to the screen:

RIDDLE ME THIS, BLUE FALCON:

WHAT IS THE SAFEST THING ABOUT A DOG WHO PLAYS CLASSICAL MUSIC?

"That's all we have to go on for now," said Focus One.

"It's a real mystery," said Dynomutt.

"Solving mysteries is our specialty," said Daphne.

"The safest thing about a dog who plays classical music?" said Velma, "I think I've got it! His Bach is worse than his bite."

"They didn't know Scooby-Doo would be here," said Blue Falcon, "and Focus One said that the riddle was left specifically for us. So the dog must refer to Dynomutt."

"Well BF, maybe Swamp Rat told the Riddler that I have classical music tapes in my programs," said Dynomutt.

"I don't think so," said Blue Falcon.

"There's another pun in that riddle," said Velma, "Dynomutt is a bionic dog enhanced with computers. His Bach is worse than his BYTE, b, y, t, e. If safety helps to provide an absence of fear, then what is it about Dynomutt that could cause someone to be afraid?"

"Byte! His malfunctions!" said Blue Falcon, "By now every criminal in Big City must have worked out that I'm afraid of Dog Wonder's malfunctions getting us into messes and fixes every time we go out on a case. I wonder what the Riddler can do with that knowledge."

Blue Falcon switched on the screen again and called Focus One.

"Focus One, can you call me back with any information that Gotham Police have on the methods and abilities of the Riddler and the Scarecrow," said Blue Falcon, and got his answer within half an hour.

"Oh boy, BF. I think Focus One's long distance phone bills to Gotham City must be huge," said Dynomutt.

"I think we know what they're up to now, or at least part of it," said Blue Falcon, "Scarecrow has invented a fear gas that can induce or magnify fears. He must be planning to use it on me, when we try to grab the villains, so that my fears of Dynomutt's malfunctions will be increased exponentially, to the point that I am no longer able to function as a super hero. I can't take any chances, Dog Wonder. Until this case is over, I'll have to wear my Falcon-mini-oxygen-mask whenever we leave the Falcon's lair. To the Falcon Car, Dog Wonder!"

"To the History Machine, kids!" said Fred.

Meanwhile, Swamp Rat led the Riddler deep into the Bogmire Swamp and showed them a location that would make an ideal new hideout for the quartet of villains, after they'd pulled their capers in Big City.

"I have an idea that it would also make an ideal new hideout for a much larger group of super villains in the not too distant future," thought the Riddler. (And it did, two years later, when Riddler and Scarecrow became members of Luthor's new organisation called the Legion of Doom, which based its moving headquarters deep in that very swamp.)

Back in Big City, Blue Falcon and Dynomutt received another call from Focus One on the Falcon Car Radio.

"Batman is not here to help us. Apparently he must be in league with the villains. He has just helped Scarecrow to rob the Big City Diamond Exchange, and was seen proceeding towards the edge of the city. Get after them, Blue Falcon!" said Focus One.

"Our Falcon Car can fly faster than they can drive the Batmobile, and we're not hampered by streets and city traffic," said Blue Falcon, "We'll catch them before they get out of the city. Dog Wonder, call Scooby, So So and the kids in the History Machine and fill them in."

The Falcon Car soon swooped down on the fleeing Batmobile and landed in front of them, cutting off their escape.

"You're caught, Batman. Give yourself up, and we'll ask the authorities to show leniency in return for all the help you've given them in the past."

"I don't think so, Blue Falcon," said the Scarecrow, and threw a fear gas bomb into the Falcon Car."

"It can't affect me, Dog Wonder. Use your pivoting Dyno-fan to blow it up into the sky, where it can be dispersed into the atmosphere."

"Sure, BF!" said Dynomutt, and true to form, his fan malfunctioned and blew the fear gas over to Scarecrow and Batman.

"Fear gas or not, I still have to worry about his malfunctions," muttered Blue Falcon to himself.

Scarecrow had his own antidote gas in breakable pellets attached to his costume, but Batman was another story.

"No, Blue Falcon! Stay away!" he called, going into a panic as the History Machine pulled up beside the ensuing scene. Blue Falcon threw his Falcon Claw and rope around both villains, until they were tied together. He stepped forward and fastened it more securely, so that both were helpless.

"Why would you do it, Batman?" asked Dynomutt, "I thought you and Robin were good guys forever, like BF and me."

"Because that's not Batman," said Fred, "Since our first two adventures with Batman, he set up a way to have direct radio contact between our Mystery Machine and his Batcopter and Batmobile. We've been talking to the real Batman on the way here, and he and Robin are going after your cohorts even as we speak."

"So you must be Many Faces," said Velma.

Blue Falcon pulled off the Batman mask to confirm that it was his other foe.

In the meantime, Batman had parked the real Batmobile on the outskirts of Big City, and was picked up by Robin in the Batcopter. Then the Dynamic Duo had flown out to Bogmire Swamp and caught the Riddler and Swamp Rat. Both groups delivered their captives to the Big City Police Chief, who asked the Mayor to issue a public statement concerning Many Faces' impersonation of a totally innocent Batman.

"But how did you anticipate and counter my fear gas tactic?" asked the Scarecrow.

"The Mystery Incorporated team solved Riddler's clues," said Blue Falcon, "I concealed my Falcon-mini-oxygen-mask on me, and was never able to breathe in your fear gas."

"And we would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you RIDDLING kids!" said Swamp Rat.

"Sometimes it takes a Bat to trap a Rat," said Robin.

"Oh dear," groaned Batman, "Anyway, since you kids and Blue Falcon and Dynomutt have been instrumental in establishing that I was framed by Many Faces, I'm sure my good friend Bruce Wayne would be honoured to treat you all to several helpings of his butler Alfred's best dishes at Wayne Manor. I'll get in touch with him shortly."

"I'm happy to be instrumental in consuming that," said Shaggy.

"Several helpings may not prove to be enough," said Fred.


	9. A Tale of Two Samsons

After a thoroughly satisfying meal at Wayne Manor, which involved Bruce Wayne sending out for several deliveries of takeaway food to supplement Alfred's efforts to appease Shaggy and Scooby; the History Inc team travelled back to 1967.

They were driving the History Machine alone a mountain road, where they met another teenager on a red motor scooter, named Young Samson. While Samson's dog Goliath went around sniffing the bushes with Scooby-Doo, Young Samson told them of some of his adventures, including his most recent one, against a scientific genius named Desto, who used a time machine to pull warriors from the past to set them against Samson and Goliath, until they defeated him. Desto's time machine had been destroyed in the fight.

"As I told Goliath, I hope that one day someone will invent a time travel device that we can all use," said Young Samson.

"Someone has," said So So, "What period in time would you like to visit?"

"After I got my powers and instant temporary hair growth from my gold bracelets, I named myself Samson after the man thousands of years ago, who had super strength of his own as long as his hair remained long," said Samson, "I'd love to go back and see his story unfold, without getting involved and upsetting the course of history of course."

"I think we've already left our mark on the course of history several times," said So So, "But in your case, we'd best make an exception. We can certainly take you though."

(Hanna-Barbera produced the modernised super hero Young Samson as a cartoon series in 1967, and adapted the original Bible story from the Book of Judges Chapters 13-16 as an episode of their 1990 cartoon series "The Greatest Adventure Stories from the Bible".)

After buying some period piece costumes from that time in Bible history, they left Samson's motor scooter in 1967, and took the History Machine back to witness the birth of Samson, miraculously made possibly by God for a couple who had never been able to have children. They saw him dedicated as a Nazirite, vowing never to have his hair cut, and the Lord's promise that he would retain super human strength as long as he honoured his vows. They moved forward in time, in stages, parking the History Machine outside the city in each case, and entering on foot to observe developments in Samson's life. They saw him marry the woman he liked, slay a lion with his bare hands, and perform other feats of super strength which confounded the Philistines."

"It's a shame he wasn't around in the days of the early church, to put an end to the evil games that forced Christians to face lions in the arenas, while an evil emperor sat up in a protected seat in the coliseum treating the whole thing as a form of sporting entertainment," whispered Young Samson, "I'd have taken the arena apart like I once did to his modern imitator Nerod. Nobody could do that to another human being without being demon possessed by at least one evil spirit."

"Don't ask us to take you to the time of the collisseum," said So So, "I agree with what you say, but it's inviolate history and can't be altered."

"I understand," said Samson, "After I got my powers, I read up on Old Testament history. Apparently one of the most frequently committed sins against God was idol worship. I'll make my stand against that in 1967, if I ever come across it." (He did go on to put an end to people being sacrificed to a pagan idol, in the Young Samson episode "The Idol Rama-Keesh").

The time travellers saw the original Samson learn that his father in law had given his wife over to the best man at his wedding. They saw him defeat the Philistines repeatedly, fall in love with Delilah and then be betrayed by Delilah, who told the Philistines the secret of his super strength. They saw his hair cut, and the way he was chained by the Philistines with his strength now gone. Young Samson lifted his arms above his head, and was about to strike his gold bracelets together to cause his Samson power transformation, when So So nudged him again.

"I'm sorry," said Young Samson, "I didn't know how hard it would be to just watch this happen, even though I'd read it in Judges."

They finally saw the original Samson pray to God to have his super strength returned to him once more. His prayer was answered, and he pushed so hard that he brought the building down on the 5 Philistine kings who had planned his defeat, and everyone else as well, killing himself into the bargain.

"If only he'd listened to God instead of Delilah," said Daphne.

"Everyone who disobeys God is buying into the lie that they'd be better off without His leadership," said Young Samson, "It's the essence of all sin. Thank you for this trip. I've seen enough. Take me back to 1967."


	10. The Four Artefacts of Power

They returned Young Samson to his own time, where Goliath was guarding his motor scooter, and made their farewells.

History Inc made two minor forays into the past next. They went back to the 18th Century and met Jonathan Muddlemore and his cat Boo. (Both were Hanna-Barbera characters in 1971).

They also visited the Three Musketeers. (Porthos, Dartagnan, Athos and Aramis, as well as Constance and Tooly all featured in the Three Musketeers cartoons that were part of Hanna-Barbera's "Banana Splits Adventure Hour" in 1968.)

Then the team travelled much further into the future than they'd ever gone before, thousands of years beyond the times of the Partridge Family or the Jetsons or Jabberjaw and Sealab. They came to a time when conventional law enforcement methods had eliminated the need for super heroes. They visited the Museum of Ancient Super Beings, which had statues and information booklets about super heroes throughout history. In the center of the museum was a case surrounded by a force field, which could only be turned off by the curator of the museum, who had been giving them a tour of the whole building.

The case was labelled 'The Four Artefacts of Power' and included Young Samson's gold bracelets, Mightor's power club, Birdboy's artificial wings and his amulet for gaining super powers by absorbing sunlight, and Space Ghost's power bands.

"We know of your many efforts to assist in the exposure and apprehension of criminals who masqueraded as ghosts in your own time, and DNA and finger print scans taken when you entered the building have confirmed that you are indeed the members of Mystery Incorporated," said the Curator, "And now you have gone on to explore the timestream without corrupting the flow of history. So we wish to give you these artefacts to aid you in future deeds for justice. For So So, we can also give you working replicas of Blip's inviso belt and rocket pack."

So it was that Shaggy took the club, and called himself the new Mightor. Vaguely aware of a brief appearance of a Bird Girl in Birdman's time, Velma became her successor of the same name, using Birdboy's old equipment and costume. Fred became the new Young Samson, and found that the bracelets would also transform Scooby-Doo into the original Goliath dog's super powered lion form.

Daphne became the new Space Ghost.

However, they all found that, while in their super powered forms, none of them, not even Shaggy and Scooby-Doo themselves, were able to duplicate the eating accomplishments of Shaggy and Scooby-Doo in their regular forms.

Suddenly Shaggy began sneezing. It continued for several hours.

"We'd better get you to the doctor, Shaggy, so you'll know what to do about it," said Velma.

"Like, what do you mean?" asked Shaggy.

"You know what they say: Starve a fever, feed a cold."

"Like, really? I sure hope it's a cold!" said Shaggy.


	11. Top Cat & Officer Dibble's Therapist

The History Machine arrived in 1961, in a somewhat messy alley, where a policeman was actually yelling his head off at a bunch of six talking cats.

"How many times have I told you not to use my police telephone, Top Cat! Not to mention all the times I've told you to clean up this alley!"

"But Officer Dibble, Sir," said the head cat, with something of a disrespectful sneer, my best chance of calling in the cleaners would be to do it on your phone."

"Cats!" said Scooby-Doo, and ran past the policeman, chasing all the cats out of the alley.

"Say, T'anks for the help," said Officer Dibble, "But I can tell you it won't last. We tried that with a police dog called Griswold once. Somehow TC always turns the tables on me. I don't know how he does it, but he does."

"Like, maybe we should stay a while and keep Scooby on the job," said Shaggy.

"We can't, Shag. We've got so much more to do now, with our new …. gear," said Fred.

"Actually Top Cat and his bunch aren't so hard to take, now that I've been seeing a therapist," said Dibble, "He unearthed a repressed childhood memory, which explained a lot of things. When I was a little boy, I had a pet mouse, until one day I couldn't find it anymore. I always suspected that the neighbours' cat had something to do with it, but my Dad said I didn't have any evidence. So I could never get any action taken without proof. So became a policeman when I grew up, in order to catch lawbreakers and bad cats. Then I became so busy and traumatised by Top Cat, that I repressed the original memory. As far as I know, these six cats had nothing to do with my missing mouse. They're just a bunch of nuisances."

"I'd like to see your therapist," said Velma, "I keep having vague, ambiguous, but highly scary nightmares about my early childhood. I think I might have a repressed memory too."

"Like, I've been having strange dreams for years," said Shaggy, "I wonder if I have one of those repressed things, or is it just my stomach nagging me to wake up and have a midnight snack?"

"Well it's the least I can do," said Dibble, "His name's Doctor Hank Barbera. I'll write down the address of his office, which is not far from here."

Dibble took out his notebook, wrote down the therapist's name and address, and handed it to Velma, and let them get on their way.

Fred drove the History Machine to the closest parking space to the office, and watched Velma and Shaggy get out.

"See if he's got any insights into your obsession with eating, while you're in there, Shaggy," said Daphne.

"That may take a while," said Velma, "I'd better see him first."

They spoke to the therapist's receptionist, and found out that he had a clear schedule that day. Shaggy sat in the waiting room and read the latest cooking magazine, while Velma went into her appointment."

"Now just lie down on the couch, Miss Dinkley and look at my dangling watch, as I sway it from side to side in front of your eyes…. You are going into a deep trance… All of the years are fading away, until you return to your early childhood. What are you remembering, Velma? Tell me the most significant event that comes to your mind?" said Doctor Barbera.

"I remember something now!" said Velma, "I was only 8 years old, and it was the school holidays. My Mom said she would be busy doing a backlog of housework all day and didn't want to be disturbed. She put me out in the backyard, with a lunchbox full of food, just as if she were giving me my lunch in advance on a school day before dropping me off. I was playing in the sandpit for a little while, and then…."

"Yes Miss Dinkley, what happened then?" asked Doctor Barbera.

"Suddenly an alien spaceship landed silently in my backyard. The aliens grabbed me, took me inside, and whisked me up into the sky. They then sat me in front of their ship's computer and started testing me. The tests went on for hours. Then, in the middle of the afternoon, they told me that they were from the planet Jinkie, that they had been at war with another planet for years, as each planet was trying to conquer the other, and neither side had gained a decisive victory. So they had come to earth, thinking that they could take over our planet instead. When they saw how extraordinary my brain was, with all the ideas I had and the designs I artificially constructed using their computer programs, they thought that adult earth minds must have devised the deadliest weapons of all. They abandoned their plans to invade earth, and returned me to my backyard before Mom had a chance to notice I was missing."

"So you unwittingly saved the planet from an alien invasion, using only your intelligence," said Doctor Barbera.

"Yes, and I guess that's why I've been using my brain to solve mysteries and save people from fake ghosts ever since I grew older," said Velma.

"Well that's your case all worked out. I'd say you're in a very healthy mental state. I'll see your friend Mister Rogers now."

Doctor Barbera soon repeated his hypnotism technique, to take Shaggy's mind back to his own early childhood. He found out that he was beamed out of his open bedroom window in the middle of the night, at the age of nine, by the tractor beam from a UFO, questioned by aliens from the planet Zoink, who were also seeking to invade earth as an alternative to conquering their foes on the planet Jinkie. Little Shaggy had complained to the aliens of hunger pains, and they started to feed him, until he had eaten everything on board their ship that was remotely compatible with earth food.

"If all earthlings have appetites like this, we would lose more than we gained, by enslaving them," said the alien captain, "Reverse the setting on the tractor beam, return him to his bedroom, and let's get back to our original war on the home front."

"So you saved the planet from invasion, simply by eating a lot," said Doctor Barbera.

"And I've subconsciously had an even greater enthusiasm for eating, ever since," said Shaggy, "When I found a dog who could match my appetite, I took to him instantly and we became best pals. My friends at Mystery Inc all had special skills in catching fake ghosts. Fred and Daphne set the traps. Velma used all the clues to solve the mysteries, but Scooby and I were always too scared to do those things. So we've been making our contributions by eating a lot. Thanks, Doc. You've really helped."


	12. War of the Words

Later, back in the History Machine, Shaggy and Velma shared their restored childhood memories with the others.

"Don't you see the significance?" said Daphne, "That's why Shaggy and Velma always say 'Zoinks' and 'Jinkies' respectively! They were abducted by the Zoinks and Jinkies from those planets at an early age, and told of those people's former intentions to invade earth. Now whenever anything dramatic happens to us, Shaggy says 'Zoinks' and Velma says 'Jinkies'. It all happened because two alien planets were locked in a perpetual war with each other."

"Creepers! They probably still are!" said Fred, "And their first thing we should do with our new super powers is put a stop to it."

"But even we don't know where those planets are," said Velma, "Shaggy and I were only tested in the skies above earth."

"And for me, it was in the middle of the night," said Shaggy.

"Oh, rother!" said Scooby-Doo.

"We don't need to find those planets in this time period," said So So, "We just take the History Machine back to first event, when Velma and Shaggy were eight year olds. She was the first one abducted. We arrive just before Velma starts her playtime in the backyard, park the History Machine in a back street, observe from a distance, and use our super powers to follow the aliens back to planet Jinkie."

"Like here we go!" said Shaggy, as Fred took Velma's time directions, to get the History Machine back to that precise day in her early childhood. The team all changed into their super hero identities. Space Girl, as Daphne had decided to call herself, used the inviso function of her power bands to turn invisible; while So So did the same thing with his inviso belt. Shaggy and Velma used their Mightor and Bird Girl powers to fly Fred and Scooby-Doo up into the sky and down, unobserved in amongst the branches of a tall tree in past Velma's backyard. They waited for the aliens to arrive and take Velma up into the sky, perform their tests and return her. Then the aliens were just about to leave.

"So So, climb onto my shoulder, and I'll surround us with my oxygen field," said Space Girl, "I'll use some of my hyper speed to keep up with the ship until it gets to planet Jinkie. Then we'll fly back here, and So So can set the History Machine to take us all there."

When they reached the planet Jinkie later on, as a group, they split into two teams. Space Girl and So So flew up into space, and followed the battle trail to planet Zoink. Meanwhile, Fred, Mightor and Bird Girl and Scooby-Doo went to confront the flag ship which was leading the battle on Jinkie against some invading Zoinks.

"Your war is derived from a pointless lust for conquest," said Bird Girl.

"Like, just think of all the food rationing that goes on in war time," said Shaggy, "That seems very pointless to me."

"And to me," said Scooby-Doo.

"As well as that, you even thought of invading our own planet earth," said Fred, "We insist that you abandon your warring ways and live at peace with each other."

"YOU insist!" said the Jinkie warlord, "Be done with these earthlings, so that we can destroy the Zoink dogs once and for all."

"Ratch rhat you ray about rogs!" said Scooby-Doo.

Fred raised his arms and brought his wrists together, so that his gold bracelets banged against each other.

"I need Samson power!" he said, and there was a huge flash of light.

Fred's hair grew longer, and he instantly grew into the stature and facial features of an adult man, and a super hero costume, predominantly white, with brown boots appeared in place of his usual dapper clothes.

"And Scooby power for you," said Fred.

Pointing his arms at Scooby-Doo, Fred brought his wrist bands together again. This time they sent a transforming wave of energy towards Scooby-Doo, and the dog turned into a huge lion.

As a Jinkie ship fired a blast at them, Bird Girl formed her solar shield and absorbed the blast with no damage at all. Then she fired back with a solar bolt from her hand. It destroyed the Jinkie ship's extended weapon, leaving its officers powerless.

"Use your power beams, Scooby!" called Fred, recalling what Young Samson, the original owner of the gold wrist bracelets had told them about Goliath, while they were all observing the original Samson back in Bible times.

Scooby-Doo's eyes lit up, and he fired an optical power beam at an approaching Jinkie ship, forcing it back, until it hit a rock, and was so badly dented that it could move no longer.

Fred Samson and Mightor both used their super strength to fight the ships and weapons directly.

Soon the Jinkie army had been completely subdued, to the apparent joy of the invading Zoinks.

"The strangers fight the Jinkies. They are with us!" said the Zoink fleet commander, "Now we will claim planet Jinkie as our own!"

"No you won't," said Fred Samson, "Finish off the Zoink weapons too, gang."

Using their various super powers, they disarmed the entire Zoink war fleet as well.

"Now you will all live in peace, and use your scientific skills to better your own planets, instead of building weapons to wage war on each other," said Fred.

On planet Zoink, Space Girl and So So issued a similar ultimatum to the King of Zoink. The rulers of both planets agreed, and soon found that peace was more enjoyable anyway. Mightor waved his club in the air, to turn back into Shaggy, while Samson used the bracelets to change back into Fred and change Scooby back into his dog form. Space Girl and So So returned from Zoink to Jinkie, and they all rode the History Machine back to earth.

"Like, now that I'm Shaggy again, I've got my appetite back, especially after all that travelling and fighting. It's a shame we never got a chance to sample any Jinkie cuisine," said Shaggy.


End file.
